Heaven Help Us
by runraggedycas
Summary: Ivory Lancaster has nothing but memories of the ones she once loved and an uncle she hardly knows. When her life is threatened, said uncle puts her under the protection of himself and his team. Little do they know, the one she needs protection from is herself. SpencerxOC


The cool surface of the desk felt good against my hot skin, soothing me slightly as I attempted to block out the pointless conversations of the people stood or sat in clusters around the room. Until I heard the voice of either Ida or Willow, I wasn't bothered about anything anybody had to say.

Ida and Willow were the only friends I had (or needed) in the entire country and they also happened to be identical twins. Both shared brunette hair and the same dark-almost-black brown eyes, although Willow's hair had been unevenly chopped off into a pixie cut and Ida's fell down to her waist in small waves. With flawless, fair skin and cheekbones to die for, they were probably the most beautiful people in the school, or town.

I sighed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my head. Headaches were something I suffered from regularly, although the pain still managed to get me.

"Is she asleep or dead?" A high pitched, nasally voice squeaked from beside me. I sighed again. _Here we go. _

Somebody snorted. "I hope she's dead." Rolling my eyes, I lifted my head off the desk to face my tormentors, Kloie and Anna. Kloie looked down at me, staring me in the eye as she continued, "then we get to watch as she gets dumped in the ground like her whore of a mother and low-life drunk of a father."

It was though everything went quite and for a split second I froze, just sitting there, staring up at her silently.

And then I snapped.

I slammed my hands palm-down onto the wooden surface, pushing off and swinging my body over it. I clenched my fists as I lifted them from the desk, slamming one directly into her jaw. Kloie, stunned, stumbled backwards into the back of somebodies empty chair, falling to the floor before pushing herself back up. She lunged at me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking on it.

A small cry of pain slipped past my lips, but I didn't falter. I delivered another blow to her nose as two guys entered the room, one in a suit and the other wearing a sweater vest. I barely got a glance at their faces before Kloie began clawing at my face.

Her inch-long fake nails bit into my flesh and I faintly registered a warm substance sliding slowly down my cheek.

I swung my fist again, catching her in the ribs. Screeching, she tumbled backwards before charging at me. Knocking us to the floor, she straddled me, slapping and pulling hair. If I hadn't been in so much pain from my head hitting the concrete floor, I'd have rolled my eyes.

I rolled us over, ready to hit her again when warm arms wrapped themselves firmly around my waist and dragged me away from the girl.

"Let me go!" I hissed, thrashing in the strangers grip. "I'm going to fucking kill that bitch!"

Smirking, she said, "Is that what you said to your parents? It was probably you who did it, after all." Despite the blood running down her face and her slightly crooked nose, she still grinned victoriously. "No wonder your own twin abandoned you."

I shrieked in anger, scratching and clawing at the pale, bony hands clasped around my waist with my short, bitten down nails. Fat tears of anger rolled down my cheeks, mixing with blood as I thought about my parents, my sister, how scary it had been that night and how lonely I was without Mae. "You're a heartless bitch!"

There was a glint of malice in her eyes. "And you, dear Ivory, are a freaky, psychotic murderer."

I attempted to lunge for her again, desperate to do some more damage to the face daddy had paid so much for.

"Hey, hey, calm down," an unfamiliar voice whispered. "Don't let her win, don't give her what she wants. Focus on my voice, don't listen to her." I did as he said, focusing on his voice. My eyes slid shut as I breathed deeply, clenching and unclenching my fists in an attempt to calm myself.

_Murderer. _

_Freak. _

_Psycho. _

I growled under my breath. "I need to get out. I _need_ to get _out_. _I need to get out._" I tore myself out of the man's arms, grabbing my rucksack and flinging myself towards the door, sprinting as fast as I could down the hall. I swung the bag onto my back and scooped my hair into a ponytail, trying to keep it off my face as I ran.

I just needed to escape for a while.

It was peaceful.

The air was cold and there was a strong breeze, rustling crisp red and orange and yellow and brown leaves. The cemetery was empty and almost silent, the only audible things being the crunch of leaves under my feet and the chirping of the birds in the bare trees surrounding.

My face stung from the coldness and I had long lost feeling in my toes, but my pace didn't slow down. I clutched the bouquet of lilies in my numb fingers, bowing my head slightly as two black marble headstones came into view.

I slowed now, kneeling down before them once I came to a stop and placing the flowers between the two graves. I kissed the tips of my fingers, pressing them to the headstone on my left before repeating the gesture with the one on my right.

**Vincent Lancaster**

**Loving father, caring husband**

**1966-2009**

**Marianne Lancaster**

**Wonderful mother and wife**

**1968-2009**

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, head still bowed. "I'm such a disappointment, aren't I? This isn't the way you raised me. Raised _us. _Is there even an 'us' anymore?" I laughed bitterly. "It's just _me. _I miss you. I miss Mae."

Sydney Mae Lancaster had disappeared shortly after the death of our parents, leaving only a goodbye note in her absence. We had been thirteen at the time of their death and her disappearance. I'd never been more alone in all of my life.

"How could she do that to me? Why would she just..." Truthfully, I wasn't entirely sure that she had left willingly. "I have nothing anymore, I've lost it all. I don't want to be alive anymore, honestly. I don't see the purpose in this anymore." It was true. My life had lost its meaning as my family had slipped away.

I fell into silence as the bang of a car door being slammed shut echoed throughout the cemetery.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "If anybody sees me like this, they'll probably call the cops," I joked. "I love you, I'll come back soon, when my face isn't covered in my own blood maybe." Scrambling to my feet, I pressed a kiss to each headstone again before slowly walking the way I had come.

I yanked the tie out of my coal hair, letting my unruly curls fall down my back. Twisting my bag around slightly, I reached in and rummaged around blindly, smiling when my fingers touched something thick and soft. I grasped the light grey beanie in my hand and pulled it out of the bag, pulling it down onto my head.

Staring down at the floor, I thought about how tomorrow would go. Kloie's minions would no doubt make my life a living hell to the best of their abilities, much like every other day of my life. I sighed again, closing my eyes and shaking my head lightly. And then I was on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, looking up at the person I had just walked into. He was tall and rather lanky with long brown hair. He looked as though he should be a teaching assistant, wearing dark trousers, a sweater vest and trainers on his feet. I could only just see his mismatched socks. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm so stupid. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he replied, holding his hand out to me. "Are _you_?" Placing my hand in his, I nodded.

Once I was on my feet, someone stood behind the stranger spoke up. "We're with the FBI. Ivory Lancaster, I need you to come with us."


End file.
